forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firbolg
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Fey | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Giant | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually neutral | challenge3e = 12 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Usually lawful good | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Low-light vision, darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = Up to 500 years | location = | language = Common, Giant, Elven, | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Hills, forests | height = Male: 10'6" (3.2 m); female: 9'10" (3.0 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = Male: 610 lbs. (280 kg); female: 460 lbs. (210 kg) | skincolor = Pinkish | haircolor = Often blonde or red | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | first = | based = Fir Bolg of Irish legend }} The firbolg is a reclusive type of giant-kin that prefers to avoid contact with other sentient races. They are the most intelligent of the giant-kin. Amongst their own kind, they live in colonies, which are usually found in forests or caverns and watched by guard towers. Although they do farm, they prefer a more hunter-gatherer lifestyle, rather than the brigand/raider lifestyle of many other giants. A firbolg is usually lawful good in alignment, although they are seen as evil creatures by other giants. Description Firbolgs resemble humans, and the males sport great, thick beards. Their skin is pink, and their hair, though it comes in many colors, is usually either red or blonde. Firbolgs see the wearing of armor as cowardly, and thus; do not wear armor. Physiology Firbolg pregnancies were about two years long. The firbolgs have rejected the ordning, the customary social order amongst giants and giant-kin, preferring to exercise free will and using a system called "the code". This was conceived thousands of years ago although its exact origins have been lost, and a written copy is usually required to be carried by all firbolgs, but the exact implementation varies from one community to the next. It promotes the idea that the society is the most important aspect and supercedes the individual. Actions are more important than relatives or heritage. If "the code" is breached, a firbolg might be enslaved within her own tribe, or banished completely, although transgressions are uncommon. The implications of "the code" mean that the firbolgs treat all intelligent creatures as equals, and do not have the same superior attitude that other giants and giant-kin display. Firbolgs have a rough form of democracy known as "the cast". This involves summoning all the firbolgs in a tribe who then cast their vote on an issue by using a rune-engraved stone. Because firbolgs believe that charity is a virtue, but believe that it is harmful for the recipient to know the identity of the provider, they appear to be reclusive amongst the other races, although they are very sociable with established friends. They are extremely honest and cannot lie without feeling physical discomfort, even if the lie is by omission. Firbolgs live in settlements in remote hilly or forested areas, and distrust any outsiders. They build wooden structures with thatched roofs, with defensive towers. History The firbolg race was created when Othea, wife of the giant deity Annam All-Father, had an affair with Ulutiu. Notable firbolgs * Tavis Burdun * Vander Notable firbolg clans * Helligbror * Kappebror * Kriggabror Appendix Gallery Tavis.png|''Tavis Burdun, King of Hartsvale.'' The Titan of Twilight Cover.jpg|''Tavis Burdun, with his magic bow, takes on a giant, from the cover of the novel The Titan of Twilight.'' External Links * References Connections Category:Firbolgs Category:Fey Category:Giant-kin Category:Creatures with a 12 challenge rating Category:Creatures of neutral alignment Category:Creatures Category:Giants